omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji Shirane
Personality Before Transformation Kenji is an energetic, high-spirited individual. He is always in a cheery mood, talking to him is like talking to a dwarf who's grown 0.5 centimeters in the past 3 years. His favorite food is ramen, with octopus. If you ever decide to take him on a date. That should be the first thing on your list of things to treat him to. He'll melt like butter! Kenji is highly confident in his own capabilities, as he's the guardian of a lone town, where elves reside. One might even call him the protector of the forest. His brother, Ryan Woodguard, commends him for his impressive skills. He is a man who fights for good and, justice. In his spare time, often called the Man of Steel. After Transformation Kenji's general personality did not drastically change, however.. He commonly feels an emptiness, as if he has not been plundered enough lately. It is very disheartening to him. He feels as if no one appreciates him the way he desires to be! It is unacceptable, but he still loves people. He continues carrying out his duties to protect the forest, while remaining loyal to Sousuke Aizen. A true man of justice. Background Loki & Thor Arc In the past, Kenji was not always a shinigami. He was originally a frostgiant. His name was Lohki Thorin Oakenshield. It was a fateful encounter, that led him to ascending to the land of spirits. One day. He was being stalked by a beautiful voluptuous, curvy woman named Rukia Kuchiki. She was Ichigo Kurosaki's beloved wife. Of course.. Lohki was not aware of her presence at the time, due to being unable to see spirits, though he was of Asgardian heritage. He was originally blind! One day, Miss Rukia mislead the great Lohki, by manipulating his blindness. She lured him into the great tree trunk of the Deku Tree, before he knew it.. He had been captured and tied up! It was all an elaborate ruse! Rukia stood over the man, who was now chained within the depths of the Deku Tree. He soon found himself, entering Rukia's Deku Tree, but as a frostgiant/succubus! He was eating her powers at the same time! He gradually gained the ability to see, and realized the predicament he was in! He quickly pushed her aside, sending her rocketing out of orbit, through the Deku Tree! The spirits were angered and Lohki was then surrounded by elves and fairies! They were prepared to kill.. Lohki tried explaining his innocence, but they refused to listen! Suddenly.. A young man, who was the leader of this pack of wolven elves, stepped forward. Ryan Woodguard spoke to Lohki, after coming to a mutual understanding. They decided not to press charges against Lohki, but instead had him repay for his sins by joining the Shakkalawaka pack. He agreed, being adopted by Ryan Woodguard as his brother. They became friends over time, with the new powers of a Shinigami. Lohki decided to rename himself. Kenji "Deathstroke" Shirane. He became the overseer of all the elves and, protected them with his life. God of War Arc A few years later, Kenji was accepted into the Seireitei as the Captain of the 1st Division. His lieutenant's name was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Kenji was revered and respected all across the Gotei 13. He was an incredible leader. He married a girl named Retsu Unohana and had a son named Juha Bach, whom was a shinigami-hollow-elf-wolf-hybrid. Yhwach loved his father, Kenji, but one day.. In a tragic event.. In one of Kenji's trips to the human world.. A woman named Senorita Albedo Rosenheim or better known as "Rose", approached Kenji. Kenji was ambushed! Rose attempted to attack Kenji, however, with Kenji's quick reflexes! He was able to quickly put her down. The woman feeling cornered. She shot him through the heart with a silver bullet knowing it was a werewolf's only weakness! Kenji felt himself falling to the ground, upon doing so.. The man filled with regret, as if he could have done better! He could have done better and with the help of Dane Cook and Shia LaBeouf. He was resurrected, but as a hollow. He awoke in a new form, referring to himself as.. Kratos.. Kratos-Enji the God of War! He knew where he must go now.. He took off to Hueco Mundo, following his instincts! He was later placed as the Espada #0 under Aizen. Also to note, Shunsui never became head-captain because Kratos-Enji later hired him as his fraccion after he became a hollow. Rescue Kenji Arc Retsu Unohana, saddened by the loss of her husband. She set out on a journey reaching ultimate wisdom and righteousness. Later returning, after only 17 seconds. She became the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, in place of the Shunsui that never was. She sought only, but to revive her lost husband! She could not stand to see Kenji manipulated by this fiend known as Sousuke Aizen! Meanwhile, in the Hueco Mundo Academy. Kenji had easily adjusted to the hollow-like routines. His best friend, Coyote Starrk showed him the ropes. There was one piece of advice Starrk gave him while attending Hueco Mundo Academy. "Don't drop the soap." - Coyote Starrk Immediately afterwards, Kenji proceeded to drop the soap in front of a tall, masculine black man. His name was Zommari Zambabwe, an african nigerian southerner of the eastern dragon clan. There was only one thing to be assumed at this moment.. Clearly the man was going to help him pick up the soap and so Zommari leaned over Kenji and handed him his drop soap. Kenji thanked the man, but as he spoke those words. Zommari spat in his face, saying to him. "I like you!" The Espada and Kenji were getting along just fine! Retsu Unohana had felt that there was only one way to defeat Kenji. She summoned the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas! She gathered the Seven Deadly Sins to her aid, they prepared an invasion on Hueco Mundo, with the power of a titan! Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor! They each invaded the realms of Hueco Mundo, but as soon as they encountered.. They encountered a sage by the name of Awabushi. Awabushi stroked his long sage man's beard, delivering a cold glare towards them. The Sage slammed his staff into the ground. Meliodas narrowed his eyes, for he knew what was coming! Yes! That's right! The Wise Man Hermit's legendary technique! Storm Flicker no Jutsu! The clouds parted, as all of the Seven Deadly Sins were blown off into the realm of Pokemon! There only stood, Retsu Unohana, faced with Awabushi by herself.. She dropped to her knees, realizing that there was no hope of victory. Awabushi staring, with a wise man's eyes. He easily read the situation! He floated over to Unohana, sitting midair, cross-legged. He pats her shoulder, then moved his finger towards the castle. "You must go, quickly!" - His voice then boomed, "FLY YOU FOOL!", Retsu Unohana was flung by the power of his voice, towards the castle and straight through the wall, where Gin, Aizen, and Tousen had been waiting.. That's not all.. A man stepped out from the shadows, with dark, long hair. Uchiha Hashidara! Unohana faced the four, with determination! She threw four pebbles at each of them, killing them all in one hit.. OR SO SHE THOUGHT! Uchiha Hashidara actually had Kami Pebble no Jutsu Resistance! He clasped his hands together, creating a rain of peace and love! Unohana's heart went doki-doki and she fell in love with Hashidara, for his manliness. Hashidara quickly pulled Unohana into his arms, reigning over Hueco Mundo Academy with his new queen. Kenji, one day, spotted his beloved wife hugging up on Hashidara, the new king! Kenji could not recall who the woman was, but he was furious for reasons he did not know of! Enraged! He challenged Hashidara to a duel! Hashidara accepted! Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. The #2, #3, #4, and #5 espada had come to assist Kenji, for they knew Hashidara was no true king! They all try to gang Hashidara from all sides, but to no avail! Hashidara sweeps them all by whipping his hair in a circular motion, causing them each to be split in half. He chuckled to himself, folding his arms. Kenji, however.. predicted this with the Mangekyou Sharingan! He had leapt over the attack, pulling back his hand. "Consecutive Serious Punches!" - In one punch, Hashidara was blown to dust. Unohana snapped out of Hashidara's control, running to Kenji! Kenji, unsure of what was happened, reached out his arms to hug her, but! She kicked him in the groin, as the hollow reversal method! Kenji reverted to a Shinigami, falling to the ground groaning in pain. He laid there, unconscious. Unohana cried tears of joys, picking him up and carrying him back to the Soul Society. That was the end of the Rescue Kenji Arc. The Shield of Odin Arc A few months later, everything had returned to normal. Their days of peace at the Seireitei had been restored! Kenji, who stood at the top of the highest pillar in the Seireitei, knew.. That these days of peace wouldn't last.. For soon.. A new rival had appeared. A rip in the dimension occurs, overhead of the Seireitei and from it arrived a man riding upon the head of Galactus! Galactus' head descended upon the Seireitei, turning all that was beneath it into ash. Kenji was heartbroken to see his land being torn apart like this! He immediately issued an order to dispose of this beast. The Captains each took charge! The first one to strike was Shoda Ayatsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division. Beside him, was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, his lieutenant. The man called out what seemed to be a sort of spell... It all made sense now! The man who was riding Galactus was no other than Kiyo Takamine from the infamous Zatch Bell Organization! He called out a chant "Chidori!", to which Galactus responded! Galactus generated the Big Ball Rasengan, crushing Shoda Ayatsuchi and Mayuri with it's incredible power, along with the Seireitei! The land being left in ruins as Kratos-Enji stood astonished.. Kratos-Enji was enraged.. He soon sprouted ten-tails from his back end, as electricity sparked around him.. His hair switching colors from brown to blond, continuously. Kiyo snickered, looking down upon the man.. "You.. am no real super sand!" - Kiyo Takamine. Kratos-Enji vanished into thin air! Kiyo was left in shock! Kratos-Enji, utilizing instant transmission! He appeared infront of Kiyo Takamine, throwing his fist forward. Kiyo staggered back, narrowing his eyes! Kiyo easily counters Kratos-Enji, for he knew despite his ascension. He had no hope! Kratos-Enji crashed into a pillar. There stood over him.. was a woman and a male with their arms folded. The Captains of the 9th and 13th Division. Zukin and Lucifer! They were both wearing Potara Earrings on opposite ears.. What's this!? They were suddenly pulled towards each of them, combining into the ultimate being known as Zufer. Zufer glared at Kiyo and then back to Kratos-Enji.. Zufer, then removed one of his own Potara Earrings. He handed it to Kratos-Enji. Kratos-Enji knew what had to be done, putting on the earring opposite of Zufer's. They were pulled together in fusion, creating the being.. Jennifer Lopez! In this newly awakened form, Kratos-Enji has gained immense power. The power to transcend that of space and, time. Jennifer-Enji steps out of the pillar, looking up at Kiyo, whom was drinking tea upon the head of Galactus. Kiyo chuckled to himself.. He called out another spell, "Wingardium LevioSAAAAHHH" - Space begins to bend, as Kiyo has manifested a black hole from thin air! What is this sorcery?! Jennifer-Enji remained unphased, with a flick of the wrist. She dropped an Enjigetsu. The black hole itself, was split by the immense power! Kiyo couldn't understand this! How could Kenji have obtained such power in only a minute?! Galactus was split in half, as Kiyo fell towards the ground.. He clenched his fist, as he fell towards the ground.. Kiyo thought to himself.. "This is unacceptable!" He shaved off all his hair, gaining immense power! He crashed into the ground, causing all the surrounding area to upturn and break away! The bald Kiyo's expression grew stern, as he looks up at the floating Jennifer-Enji. Jennifer-Enji landed to face the man.. Kiyo closed his eyes, unsheathing his zanpakuto. "Fine.. It seems I don't have a choice", Kiyo spoke. "Enclose, Murcielago." Jennifer-Enji was impressed with Kiyo's newly awakened form and so began the battle of the millennium! Kiyo and Jennifer-Enji duked it out for 3 years, running off only the strength of each other's blood and sweat! Time continued to pass as the beings obliterated their surroundings to no end. The Captains of the Gotei 13 could do nothing, but watch this universal-level battle, for they traversed across the universe, planet to planet, exchanging planet-shattering blows. After a total of 30 years.. The two decided to put an end to this silly fight, as neither had hardly reached their full power and so, Kiyo generates lightning in the palm of his hand while Jennifer-Enji crafted a blue spherical shape in the palm of hers.. They called out each others name, kicking off of Mars' surface! The battle was to be settled with this final blow! The entirety of Mars was destroyed upon the clash of their attacks! Both fighters had their arms torn off, due to the incredible power of their attacks. The stars surrounding the planet were blown off into the distant galaxy, however.. Kiyo was felled. Jennifer-Enji stood over him, sighing. Kiyo laid there in defeat, laughing to himself.. After 30 years of battle, Jennifer-Enji and Kiyo had grew rather close to one another, considering each other best friends. Jennifer-Enji picked up Kiyo and flew back to the Seireitei, or rather what was left of it.. This brought an end to the battle and, the Shield of Odin Arc. Soul King Arc A few months have passed since the incident of Kiyo & Galactus invading the Soul Society. Kiyo joined the Royal Guard and has tremendously helped in repairing the damages of his own destruction. He has obtained trust from many of the residents and, brought some restoration to his name, however.. There still lurks some in the shadows who have not forgotten or forgiven Kiyo for his actions. As the months have passed, Kenji has drastically changed in appearance. Kenji was not the only one who changed either. Kiyo and Kenji's dear wife had also taken on dramatically new appearances. This was Unohana's new appearance. Her frustration of being married to Jennifer-Enji for months, until they gathered the Dragon Balls and separated Kenji from Zufer. She had cleaved off her own head and, replaced it with a helmet. She now wears a black suit, and being unable to speak. Kenji and Unohana communicate through texting now. As for Kiyo, he has matured greatly, due to being a Druid. He ages faster than the average man. He dyed his hair blond and, now holds a striking resemblance to the man named Kisuke Urahara, but that comes from Kiyo being taken in under Urahara's roof, as they could not prepare a specific location for the Druid. He must reside in the human world, where he can be closer to his people. Kiyo has grown greatly attached to the man Kisuke Urahara, as Kisuke claims that Kiyo is an annoyance sometimes, but knows that the Druid is just trying to make peace and be closer to humans. Kiyo, as the Royal Guard protects the Soul King from within the human world. Among the Gotei 13, were a group of individuals with powerful bloodlines and abilities. The Shikatsuki. Each of them, were incredibly talented. They were aware that the balance of the world was shifting, ever since Kenji was put in charge. They sought to restore peace to the world and carry out the plan "Mugen no Inugami". It was a silent pitch-black night, in the world of humans.. upon a pillar stood a man, clothed in red. The man was accompanied by a tailed-beast, in which stood beside him. The man took a leap off the pillar, travelling in the direction of Urahara's Shop. He arrived there in a short instance. "'''Hamusuke.. Do it.'"'' - The Mysterious Man. The tailed-beast Hamusuke's tails began to glow brightly, releasing a Tailed Beast Bomb upon the shop! The entire building being turned to ash, as the clothed man laughed in a rather sadistic manner. He scanned for the corpses, of what would be left of them. He soon found himself being attacked from behind by a blond-haired man! It was Kiyo! The mysterious man, easily evaded Kiyo's attack, levitating upon the rooftop of the building across from Urahara's shop. The mysterious man complimented Kiyo for being skilled enough to survive the Tailed Beast Bomb, but Kiyo did not care. The Druid was infuriated by the man's actions. The Druid attacked out of pure anger and distraught. The mysterious man continued to evade, laughing in the face of the Druid as his attempts to strike him were failed. The Druid continues to attack, as he cried out of rage for his comrades whom he assumed to be dead. Kiyo drew his zanpakuto, thrusting it towards the man. The man held out his palm, halting it's tip in his palm. Kiyo was shocked, having his blade so easily stopped. The man unleashed a blue shock wave of his spiritual pressure. Kiyo was blasted into a wall. The man approached Kiyo as he had been, blown away. The man let out a crazed laugh, tilting his head back. He spoke out to Kiyo, revealing his name to be.. Gregory of the Blue Sand. Kiyo had no clue who this man was, as he had never seen him before. The man decided to tell Kiyo, after stating his name. He told Kiyo that he was one of the Shikatsuki. A new upcoming legendary group. Gregory picked up Kiyo by his collar, pushing him up against a wall. Gregory informed Kiyo, of the plans to carry out the "Mugen no Inugami". They sought to restore balance to the world, which was disrupted due to the actions of Kenji Shirane, the current Head Captain. They intended to take control of the world, and slay Kenji Shirane in order to bring back order and this could all be done by.. by taking over the position of Soul King. That was the only way to obtain the power to restore balance. Kiyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kiyo grew angered, as he could not allow this men to kill his best friend! Kiyo grabbed the man's wrist, as Gregory's grip grew tighter. The man could feel a blue smoke slipping from his mouth. Gregory was using his special ability, the Sandman Gripper. Kiyo's physical strength was being drained from him, as he loosened his grip. Gregory snickered, before dropping Kiyo. Gregory assures Kiyo that he is not going to kill him yet and decided to leave him. "You fools don't understand what you have done by making that foul man the Head Captain, as the situation stands, this world will be nothing but ruin. It is up to us.. The Shikatsuki to prevent that day from ever reaching light." - Gregory of the Blue Sand to Kiyo Takamine Kiyo fell unconscious. Gregory smirked, pinning a note to the Druid's chest, then walking off returning from whence he came. Later that week, Kenji got word of Kiyo being assaulted. The upset Kenji immediately rushed to the human world, and to Urahara's shop, where he knew Kiyo would be residing. He got there a few moments later only to spot the shop completely destroyed.. along with a strong stench of blood in the air. Kenji investigated the area, later finding Kiyo unconscious near a wall with a note pinned to his chest. Kenji removed the note from off his best friend, reading it.. It spoke of the Shikatsuki and informed him on what happened here. Kenji now knew he was being targeted. He could not accept this, but he was more so curious about the strength of these beings. They were able to beat Kiyo, who Kenji alone at full power could barely stop..? It was unbelievable to Kenji. He decided to pick up his best friend and carry him to the Soul Society, where his lovely wife Unohana would treat Kiyo's injuries. Kenji had declared to track down these beings and pay them back for all they've done against his friend! Kenji was infuriated, as he alerted each captain and informed them of these individuals. Meanwhile, at the Shikatsuki Base.. Gregory of the Blue Sand was laughing from the background, alongside him was the man Shinji Hideki, whom had replayed the events of Kenji's declaration by using Solita Vista. As a result, Shinji began to feel a strong thirst for blood. He highly despises Kenji, due to the fact Kenji is supposedly the reason his people were slaughtered. Gregory chuckled, before turning to Shinji. "Want to play with them too?" - Gregory Shinji nodded his head, turning and taking off to the Seireitei. Later on that day, Kenji was standing over Kiyo worried of his friend's condition. Kiyo had not awoken since the encounter with Gregory. Kenji tightly clenched his fist, piercing through the palm of his hand with his nails, as blood dripped from his balled up fists.. Ryan Woodguard, Kenji's brother, approached Kenji in worry for him.. He pats his brother on the shoulder. "The Elves wouldn't like it when you're feeling north and south, Kenji." - Ryan Woodguard. Kenji nodded his head, as tears ran down his eyes.. He swore to avenge his fallen friend, Kiyo Takamine! He took off yet again.. Ryan Woodguard, deciding as well.. It was time for him to do something as well. So, as the two left the building.. They encountered a man, with a demonic aura revolving around him.. It was.. Shinji Hideki! Kenji's eyes narrowed, as he locked his sight on the man.. "Who are you?" Shinji let out a twisted, demonic chuckle.. "I am Shinji Hideki.. A member of the Shikatsuki." Kenji's rage instantaneously built up, as he prepared to draw his zanpakuto for the first time! His brother Ryan Woodguard, held Kenji back stating to him.. Now is not the time to reveal his shikai. Instead, Ryan Woodguard drew from his sheath.. His Zanpakuto. Ryan was prepared to face Shinji in place of Kenji. Shinji drew his zanpakuto as well, holding it vertically. Ryan spoke out.. "Walk across the water, Riruayashi" Ryan's blade transformed into twin storm pikes. Shinji did not release his shikai, for it was unnecessary. Ryan and Shinji engaged in battle, Ryan taking the first attack by using flash step. He appeared behind Shinji, piercing the man with his blade, or so he believed.. The sky's ambient turned grey, as Shinji's cloak was left behind. Shinji appeared behind Ryan. Ryan was frozen.. as he knew what was coming next. Shinji peered over the man's shoulder.. "Nice butt." - Shinji Hideki. "T-Thank you.." - Ryan Woodguard. Shinji immediately rammed his blade up the man's prostate. Ryan coughed up blood profusely, as he could not move from the immense pain.. Shinji pulled back, leaving his blade in the man's bottom. Shinji sadistically laughed at Ryan's situation! Shinji, then found himself receiving a direct punch from Kenji, being launched through the walls of Division 4. He coughed up slight blood, wiping it away.. A smirk was held on his face, as he rose. Kenji had displayed an expression he had never displayed before.. Pure and utter anger. It was one thing to harm his best friend, but to harm his brother Ryan Woodguard in such a manner.. was unacceptable. Kenji's eyes darkened, as Shinji spoke out to him.. "Do you hate me? Do you now understand.. MY PAIN?" - Shinji Hideki. Kenji delivered another swift punch to Shinji's face, bashing his skull deeper into the wall behind him, until it shattered! Shinji lifted his head, laughing as blood poured from his mouth. Kenji clenched his fist tighter, going in for another blow. The sky's ambient turned grey yet again, as Shinji guided his blade up Kenji's chest, as blue flames trailed behind the base zanpakuto's blade, blood splattered from Kenji's chest, coating the ground beside him.. Shinji passed by Kenji, with his back turned towards the man. Kenji held his chest, wondering what happened.. Kenji turns yet again, as the sky's ambient remained grey.. He spotted a giant black avatar, of a beast surrounding Shinji. This was Shinji's bloodline.. "Akuma no Genkai". The limit of the Demon. Kenji staggered back, wondering what that thing was..Shinji turns, smirking at Kenji. Shinji, was now dressed in his battle attire. In this very situation, Kenji and Shinji were in a seperate realm inbetween the Soul Society and Demon Realm, however.. the location has not changed, but to others they were invisible. Shinji states, that Kenji's death will be silent. Shinji reformed his blade in the grip of his hand, pointing it towards Kenji.. He still hadn't even released his blade, and yet held such immense spiritual pressure. Kenji grits his teeth, removing a capsule from his pocket. He crushes it, as a large scythe appeared in his grip. The Hollow Scythe. Kenji kicked off forward, bringing down the scythe onto Shinji. Shinji leapt up to meet the scythe's blade, blue flames running behind it. He slashed the scythe at it's base, forcing the scythe to be launched back. Shinji pulled back his blade, then thrusted it forward. "Ao kyuryu" - A torrent of blue flames spiraled out towards Kenji, encompassing him whole. Kenji attempted to defend, but it was futile.. Kenji was sent flying across the ground, as he laid there with blue flames seeping off of his body.. Shinji maliciously snickers. The sky's ambient return to normal, as the avatar surrounding Shinji faded. "It's been 5 minutes already, huh..? Damn." - Shinji Hideki "I'd best finish this quickly." - Shinji Hideki. Shinji goes in to finish Kenji, as suddenly a man dressed in a captain's haori appears before him! Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th Division! Byakuya parried the blade, sending Shinji staggering. Shinji was surprised by his quick arrival! Shinji recovered, now faced with Byakuya Kuchiki. Shinji glared, as his blade was readied. "Do you think that you ALONE can stop me when your Head Captain could not?!" - Shinji Hideki "I'm not alone." - Byakuya Kuchiki. Shinji was left astonished by the comment, turning his head. Sui-Feng, wrapped a single arm around Shinji's neck, and pulled him back. Her zanpakuto, in shikai form, Suzumebachi pointed to his neck. "Don't move." - Sui-Feng. Shinji growled, as he was now unable to move. Byakuya picked up Kenji, nodding his head at Sui-Feng. Byakuya vanished into thin air, taking Kenji with him. Sui-Feng then prepares to end Shinji's life in one blow.. but.. Ryan Woodguard, then had his Storm Pikes aimed to Sui-Feng's back!!! Sui-Feng questioned Ryan's actions, however.. Ryan, was not aware of his actions at the moment. This was apart of Shinji's bloodline, "Akuma no Genkai: Possession". Sui-Feng soon realized what was going on, as Shinji let out a resounding laughter. Sui-Feng narrowed her eyes, snarling at him.. She decided to release him, as Shinji grinned. He turned to face her, bringing his blade up across her chest. Her blood splashing upwards, raining down on himself and Ryan.. Sui-Feng yelled out in pain, as she fell to the ground! Shinji states, "That's enough playtime for today.. It was fun, Shinigami. I will be back another date. It was a good thing I came here to measure your powers and there's one thing I've learned.. You're all.. weak." Shinji sheathed his zanpakuto, turning as he walked away. Ryan lowered his Storm Pikes, collapsing to the ground beside Sui-Feng.. Shinji returns to the Shikatsuki Base. Themes "Strong and Slam" - Botanic Sage "Turn Down for Whammu?" - Botanic Sage "All Star, Inc." - snoopryan Category:Characters